


Shameless

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knows just how to drive Harry wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Shameless**

"Severus, please!" Harry tugs desperately against the restraints, his back arching completely off the bed, his toes digging into the bottle green bedspread. Severus loves to see Harry thus: open, exposed, wanton, begging. Shameless in his need and his desire. Severus smirks and lifts the pastry fork to his own mouth, devouring the last of the chocolate cake.

"Delicious," Severus murmurs as Harry struggles futilely within his bonds. "Such a shame I didn't save you any, isn't it?"

THE END


End file.
